1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic equipment provided with light emitting devices and, more particularly, to electronic equipment provided with the function of controlling light emission from the light emitting devices in synchronization with audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the methods known to play back music in electronic equipment is to play back the waveform sampled from sound. Recently, technologies adapted for electronic equipment for synchronously playing back music and emitting light from light emitting devices have been developed. According to one related-art technology for controlling the intensity of light emitted from light emitting devices in accordance with audio data, there is proposed an infrared wireless microphone in which a carrier that is modulated in accordance with a sound signal input via a microphone controls the intensity of light emitted by infrared LEDs (see, for example, patent document No. 1).    [Patent Document No. 1]    Japanese Utility Model No. 3067197
One problem associated with delivering waveform data of music to electronic equipment over a wireless or wired network is that transmission may take a long period of time due to a large data size of sound waveform. According to another approach to deliver music data, music data that complies with a predetermined format such as that defined in the Musical Instruments Digital Interface (MIDI) standard is generated. The music data thus generated, which describes sound information, is transmitted. A MIDI file only hold information such as tone of sound, pitch, on/off of sound and sound volume, instead of waveform data. In comparison with waveform data, a MIDI file is of a small data size and is suitable for delivery. For example, it has become common for people to download a ringtone melody via a wireless network for their cell phones. By formatting music data as a MIDI file, the volume of data transmission is reduced. In recent years, electronic equipment such as cell phones come with a variety of functions that add values to the equipment. Often, it may be these additional functions that attract users. It is envisaged that, by putting music data described in a music file such as a MIDI file to uses other than playback of music, electronic equipment appealing to users will be produced.